


I would Do Anything For Eames (But I Won't Do That)

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a list in Arthur's moleskine notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would Do Anything For Eames (But I Won't Do That)

There is a list in Arthur's moleskine notebook. In fact, there are several lists, as Arthur has always been irrationally fond of writing things out. He likes to plot everything out on the pages, to turn them into well-ordered charts and figures; but his love for lists has never faded. Most of them are itemized and extremely detailed.

On the last page of the notebook, however, is a special list.

At the top of the page, in Arthur's messy scrawl, it reads "Things I wouldn't do for Eames:".

The rest of the page is blank.


End file.
